


Seven Minutes in Hell 地狱七分钟

by Analgisia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>无能力的大学AU。某次他们喝的烂醉，玩起了真心话大冒险，Janos的大冒险让Charles和Erik两人一起近距离靠在一起但是双方不能有肢体接触。Charles接受了这个挑战，不过他才不会严格按照Janos的要求呢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Hell 地狱七分钟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven Minutes in Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555319) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 



> PS其实题目是由一个非常有意思的游戏“天堂七分钟”改编而成2333。游戏的规则是在趴踢上【一般都是生日趴踢】让其中一人藏在储物间，然后用各种方式选出个幸运人士，进去储物间里和那个人呆7分钟，在这7分钟里两人可以为所欲为这样www  
> 非常有【yin】趣【luan】的游戏 有兴趣大家可以在趴踢上玩玩看噢wwwww

Charles完成了实验从教学楼走出，他们今晚的聚会挤在比往常更小的房子里。这是下周二假期开始前最后的一个周五之夜，校园里除了下周一和周二还有考试的学生之外，其余的人基本上都已离开。Charles已经考完了，不过Erik还得等到下周一早上才能解放。现在他们和Lehnsherr一起在Kappa Beta Epsilon之屋中欢庆离校前的最后一夜。

当Charles把他的外套挂起，解下他的围巾时，Erik已经喝了好几杯了。他从厨房的桌子上拿起一杯啤酒，跻身加入了客厅中Janos，Emma，Erik，Victor等人的狂欢。他们把围成圈的凳子挪出一个缺口，Janos举起酒杯看着走进来的Charles。进去之后Charles把凳子搬回原位，将酒杯放在桌上，坐在Erik怀里。

“嘿。”他向他打招呼。如果说从Erik坐在沙发里的姿势很难看出Erik是不是已经喝醉了的话，那从他自觉抱着他，在他身上怜爱地摩挲就能轻而易举地判断了。Erik喝了点小酒之后向来会变得有些主动。这点，Charles可真是爱死了。

“嘿。”Erik说，他的鼻尖蹭过Charles的额角，温暖的气息吹在他的脸上。

“很高兴见到你，蓝眼睛。”Janos高兴得合不拢嘴。好吧，显然今晚他们这酒已经喝了挺久的了。“你来得正是时候。”

“正是什么的时候？”Charles靠在Erik身上拿起了他的啤酒。他真的应该先吃点东西的，但是Erik的温暖手指在他的衬衣下撩拨让他感觉非常舒适。

在场的某位顶着满头红发的家伙咯咯地笑着。此刻Charles真想翻个白眼，但Erik的双唇贴在他的脸颊，带着酒精的呼吸喷吐在上面。他俯身缩在他的怀里，用鼻尖蹭了一下对方，真像一个羞涩的吻。接着他听见Janos说，“真心话大冒险。”

“什么，像是十二岁在外过夜那种问题吗？”Charles问。

“现在可比十二岁在外过夜要好多了。”Erik呢喃着，Charles微微歪过自己的脖颈，让Erik凑得更近。Erik没有吻在上面，还不是时候，但他氤氲温热的气息在上面徘徊。

“唔，确实如此。”Charles答道。

“想想看，”Janos说，“现在我们可以问一些更邪恶的问题了呀，比起你曾经暗恋过某某这种问题要好太多。”

  
“没错，而且那些也都不是秘密了嘛。”Victor小声抱怨了一句。Charles只是笑而不语地看着大家。

“天啊，你真是...干，你真让我爱不释手。”Erik贴在他耳边悄悄地说，音量正好能够让他听见。Charles轻轻颤抖，他们两人粘得更近了。天，自吃完午饭Charles从实验室离开之后他们甚至都没有亲过一下，光是现在Erik贴在他喉咙上说话，把鼻尖蹭在Charles身上，在他的皮肤上留下湿热的气息就已经...

“好吧。”Charles答道。不知道究竟是在回应Janos还是Erik。“来吧。”

开头几个问题也就比初中的水平黄暴了那么一丢丢。在接下来的几个问题里，Charles已经将自己的指尖穿插在Erik的发丝中，把他拉得更近。他们两人继续在边缘飘荡，等待着那一吻的落下。估计他们今晚估计要操翻天没跑了。

“Erik，真心话还是大冒险？”Emma完成了那红毛小子的大冒险后，扣上自己的衬衫的同时问道。

“真心话。”Erik在Charles的锁骨附近嘟嚷。他的舌尖在Charles的皮肤上游走，Charles尴尬地咽了口唾沫。

“真无聊。”Emma沉思片刻，“如果让你在这里选一个人，让你看着他操你的小男友，你愿意选谁？”

Erik抬起了头，但幅度很轻。

“我也要跟着一起操？”他问。

“这会影响你的回答么？”Emma追加了一句。

“并不。”Erik说，“我选Janos。”

Charles朝着屋子里其他的人点点头表示同意。

“这就没了。”Emma说道。

“或者那个毛茸茸的混蛋也行，当然你这个多一条X染色体的家伙也不错，我还是挺想看你躶体的样子的。”Erik说着，“这问题并不难。Havok，真心话还是大冒险？”

Erik的大冒险让Havok和他的男友Armando想方设法坚持三分钟的电话性爱。Armando听见现场笑嘻嘻的声音之后便挂掉了电话。他们又接着问了好几轮问题，此刻Erik的指甲已经开始在Charles的腹部上划动。接着Janos说“蓝眼睛，真心话还是大冒险？”

“大冒险。”Charles带着喘息说着，Erik的吐息贴在他的耳廓。他只喝了两杯啤酒（现在这杯就是第二杯），如果有人的大冒险是让他给Erik口交，他一定会同意的，哪怕要当着这么多人的面。天杀的，无论如何他一定会这么做的，特别是沉醉在这充满着热情挑逗的前戏中。想操又操不着的Charles不知道自己还有没有耐心撑到游戏的结束。

“棒极了。”Jannos说。“自从去年你们这俩傻逼拒绝向我妥协之后我就一直想这么做了。我要你们两人互相弄射对方。我把它称为‘地狱七分钟’。”

Charles并不喜欢这个名字。

“我要你和Erik一起进去储物室里， _不能_ 有肢体接触，不能接吻，不能摸来摸去，不能调情，不能做爱，反正你们要想办法在这样的情况下用七分钟的时间射出来。”Janos说。

Erik抬起了头，脸上的表情看上去十分搞笑。Charles估计现在自己的表情也和他的差不多。储物室挺大的，里面有个保险盒和热水器。但要两个人谁也不碰着谁这样站在里面还是有些勉强，特别还是两个醉醺醺的，欲火焚身的，疯狂地渴望着彼此的家伙。他们甚至都准备好在公众场合来一发了。

“哦，操你。”Charles瞪着眼睛说。

“不能操哦。”Janos说，“这是大冒险。”

Emma已经开始原地鼓掌了，她脸上灿烂的笑容几乎能划开玻璃。Havok顶着会惹怒兄弟会第二把手的风险，幸灾乐祸地笑着。Banshee看着桌上的啤酒瓶，检查它们是不是全都喝光了。Victor好像已经做好了跑路的准备。Janos站起来把他们两人朝储物室推去。现场一句怨言都没有。

“进去吧。”Janos推了一下Charles让他进去，他匆匆地靠在墙上躲过了Erik冲上前的身影。

“Quested，我会让你付出代价的。”门关上的同时，Erik撂下一句狠话。

“七分钟哦！”Janos在外面大喊，“我要开始计时啦。”

外面沉默了一会，接着马上爆发出一阵狂笑。并没有多少光线从门缝里透进来，Erik在他眼前不过是一个模糊的身影。如果他们同时吸气，胸口几乎都会贴在一起。

“我要宰了他。”Erik小声嘀咕。Erik闻起来好香，真的比平时还要好闻。也许是因为信息素吧？或者也有可能是因为Charles已经丧失了自己的理智。“说得我们好像只会用下半身思考一样。”这样狭小的空间让他们身高差更加明显。Erik只比Charles高了半尺，但现在近在咫尺的距离让面前的Erik看上去十分高大。“真是无比漫长的七分钟。等我们从这里出去之后一定要给那家伙点颜色看看。”此刻Erik的身形几乎都能把Charles完完全全罩在身下。他确实可以。他又不是没试过把Charles推倒在床，压在他的身上，将他按在床垫里——“Charles？”

Charles叹了口气。他的声音听上去有些朦胧。“我想要你吻我。”他如是说。

“呃，可这就是 _重点_ 。”Erik说，“我是说，我 _不能_ 亲你。”

“去他的大冒险。”Charles的眼睛有些适应周围的环境，勉强能够看清Erik了，“又有谁会在乎我们有没有赢这愚蠢的游戏？我现在真的想要你摸我。”

“我在乎！”然而Erik的声音听上去一点底气都没有，“我知道兄弟会的那些传统对我们来说都不算什么，但我也是有自尊的。我可不能就这样让Janos得逞。我得让其他的成员尊重我的形象。”

“好吧。”Charles咕哝了一句。上帝，他现在不仅喝的烂醉，硬得厉害而且还和Erik靠得 _那么他妈的近，_ 他体内每一个神经末梢都在呐喊。他又无奈地叹了口气，裤缝的线头刺得他有些痒，他摆弄了一下自己的裤子。然而这并没有什么帮助，他决定把手伸进裤子里挠痒。

Erik听上去好像呛到了。

“ _你在干什么？_ ”他小声地说。

“我在挠痒。”Charles答道。他顿了顿，脑补了一下在黑暗中Erik眼前是何种景象。“噢， _噢_ 。”

他突然灵光一现。

在这儿他依然能听见门外面他们还在继续进行游戏的声音。海妖给他们讲了一个故事，惹得众人哄堂大笑。好好好。Charles的手探入裤头，欣慰地发出了一声叹息。

“你他妈到底在搞什么鬼？”Erik要窒息了。

“挠痒痒啊。”Charles解开了扣子，又抓了几下。

“ _重点_ 是！”Erik大喊，“我们不能这么做！Charles！你他妈搞什么？”

“当然不。”Charles说着拉下了拉链。“Janos说我们不可以触摸对方或者脱掉对方的衣服。我又没碰你，我只是在碰我自己。”他抬头瞥了一眼Erik，隔着四角内裤抚慰自己。他的眼睛已经完全适应了四周的环境，他能看见Erik脸上目瞪口呆的表情。“好嘛，这又没有违反规定，这不过就是钻了个空子。其他的成员会认为你这个方法聪明绝顶的。”他抑制着自己的呻吟——他不能太大声——接着他对上了Erik的视线。他举起手用唾液润湿手掌，继续注视着他的目光，重新把手滑进裤子里。

“哦， _我操_ 。”Erik往狭窄的墙壁上靠了靠，低头盯着Charles性器的顶端一次又一次地消失在他的手中。Erik灼热的呼吸吹在Charles的喉咙与肩周，套弄的动作变得越来越快。他快要热晕了，他能感觉到Erik的目光正在注视着自己。他勉强睁开了双眼，看见呼吸急促的Erik，看见他站在自己面前也跟着开始抚弄自己的勃起。Charles有生以来从未有过这么迫切的想把别人的老二放进自己嘴里的冲动。他想要与Erik热吻，或者啃咬他，或者，操，给他口交。

上帝噢，他现在真的好想给Erik口一个。

但还得再等等。

“再等几分钟。”Erik已经解开了自己的裤子，他咬了咬下唇，“等到Janos把门打开之后我们就到楼上去，我会把你重新舔硬，接着我们——”

他转动自己的手掌，伴随着轻喘，幻想着把Erik按倒在床吞吐他的下体，高潮悄然迫近—— _噢_ 。他放弃了挣扎，闭着眼睛剧烈喘息。

当他射出来时，他的胸口不停起伏。他睁开眼睛发现Erik正在盯着他看，好像下一秒就要把他吃干抹净。他扭了一下自己的手腕，向前凑近。Charles也在看着他。自从他们公开恋情以来已经过了好几个月，他们早就习惯了那些甜言蜜语，但Erik此刻看他的眼神依然让他怦然心动，仿佛只有他才是这世上最重要的东西。

他闭上眼睛，向后仰着，重重地呼了口气。Erik晃动着身体，离他越来越近，他低声喊着“ _Charles——_ ”让Charles不禁睁开眼睛看着他。Charles不禁一时兴起，不慌不忙地抬起手，把手指上的体液舔净。

“ _操！_ ”Erik抽了口气，也跟着达到了高潮，精液溅射在他手中与裤子上。

事后他们都气喘吁吁的。Charles把手在内裤上蹭了两下之后笨拙地把裤子重新扣好，Erik也跟着靠回墙边。他们依然牢牢地注视着对方。

“我想要吻你。”Erik用低哑的声音说。

“我也想要吻你。”Charles说，“我想——”

门把手转动了一下。他们警惕地分开了。

刺眼的光线让他们同时眯起了眼睛。

“嘿，你们两个有—— _你们是认真的吗？_ ”Janos说。

“我们没有碰对方。”Charles说。他的声音听起来也没比Erik的好到哪去，“你的规则就是不能触摸对方。我们真的没有碰哦。”

“你以为我们不知道你俩现在就是一脸刚操完的样子吗？”Janos反问。

“随意。”Erik向前踏出几步，“我们才不在乎。”他抓着Charles的手把他从储物室里拖了出来，“我们上楼去了。”

依旧沉浸在高潮后的愉悦中的Charles不小心绊了一下。等得有些不耐烦的Erik一把环住Charles的腰将他往楼梯上拖去。Charles开心地笑着。

“晚安各位！”他朝人群大喊，任由Erik把他往卧室里带。在今夜结束之前，还有一个诺言等着他完成呢。

-FIN-


End file.
